Written in the Stars
by Norma399
Summary: Just a one shot I thought about a long time ago after having watched this episode for the 10th time. Enjoy.


Lorelai woke up by the chirping birds in front of her house and felt even more tired immediately.

_"How dare these birds sound so happy when I am so sleepy,"_ she asked herself and put a blanket over her head. But still she could hear them. So she threw the blanket at the window and got up in a really bad mood. Her thinking was confused as always:

_"I should be happy! I finally moved into my new house. It's mine. I bought it with my own money. And it was not as stressful to move into a house as I thought before."_

She scuffled down the stairs and turned right to the kitchen. But all of a sudden she was perfectly awake and started whining:

_"Oh no, oh no, how did I forget this? Oh no, oh no!"_

She opened every cupboard although she knew that she wouldn't find anything but she was too desperate to care about her own irrationality. Then she opened her back door thinking:

_"Air, I just need to breathe in a few times, then my head will clear and I will be able to think."_

Babette saw her new and very sweet neighbour coming out of her house with a very confused look on her face and shouted over the garden:

_Is everything alright with you, sugar? You look so pale?"_

This screaming voice in the morning came much unexpected and Lorelai winced, still not losing her confused face. Babette moved closer:

_Sorry if I scared you, sweets, but I just recognized that you looked a little lost. Are you sure you don't need any help? What happened?"_

Lorelai gave Babette a smile. She would soon enough get used to the little town charm. People taking care of their neighbours. And of course people knowing all the secrets of their neighbours.

_No, I just forgot to buy coffee and I am kind of addicted to it. And I can't move and think and breath and you know – just exist – properly without caffeine in the morning."_

Babette laughed about this. She liked her new neighbours, this beautiful young woman and her even more beautiful daughter. They shared the same light blue eyes and they were even more interesting considering the mystery around their still unresolved appearance. Of course the town knew immediately that a new family would move into the empty house next to Babettes' and Morries'. But Sookie was not as chatty as usual as Babette and Patty asked her out and so the two Gilmore Girls became town talk number one as soon as their little moving truck appeared on the street. This happened three days ago and it turned out the assumed family was just a mother and a daughter. Both very cute and smart but since then no other information had soaked through. At least Babette knew now that Lorelai had an addiction and she was glad that she could help her out with that. But she wouldn't do it without trying to get some more information out of her:

_If that's your whole problem I can solve it. We happen to have the best coffee of Connecticut in Stars Hollow, honey."_

Lorelai gazed back to her with a sudden sparkling in her eyes:

_Oh yes? Please tell me where I can get one!"_

_Of course I will. Where is your kid this morning?"_

_She is at Lane's house. You know the Kim's? They own this antique store in Stars Hollow. Rory and Lane are best friends since they met in kindergarten."_

_Yes, of course I know them. So you are not as new to this town as I thought?"_

_No, but I didn't manage to move here earlier. Much work to do at the inn that I work for. It's the same where Sookie is the chef."_

_Okay, now I get the connection, sweetheart."_

Lorelai put on her most beautiful smile and said to Babette:

_Now that I fed you with some information about me and my kid will you please tell me where to get this great and life saving cup of coffee?"_

_Of course, but honey, you won't die if you don't get a cup of coffee."_

Lorelai smiled back and just said:

_No, I won't. But you shouldn't feel that safe at all."_

Babette laughed out loud. She was really a funny one and so many questions came to her mind. How old was she to have a kid that was twelve years old? Where was the father of the kid? But when she saw the nervous expression on Lorelai's face she answered at once:

_Okay, I will release you, but only if you visit me with your daughter tonight. We want to welcome you in Stars Hollow properly. You smile. I take this as a 'yes'. Okay, I give you your desired information. When you drove into Stars Hollow you must have recognized this building with the big hardware store sign on it. Well, that's Luke's Diner. And there you get the world's best coffee."_

_Do you promise?"_

_I promise. It's just a couple of minutes walk from your house and you'll be right there."_

_No worries, I will just follow the smell. I'm better in finding coffee than dogs finding heroine."_

Babette didn't get this but smiled at Lorelai who was thankful to finally have gotten the information where to get coffee. She was not sure that it would be the best she would get but it would be coffee and after this what felt like an interrogation she needed it even more than before. So she went back into the house to get all dressed. She would start to feel more like a citizen of this little town and more like herself once the caffeine was in her veins. The problem was that she was just too lazy to have unpacked her clothes and it took her another two hours to get dressed. Not that she haven't found her clothes earlier but in between her search she sat in Rory's room for almost an hour admiring her sweet little daughter because she had unpacked and her room already looked as comfortable as if she had lived there for years now. But then she felt her thirst for a cup of coffee again and that drove her to finally hurry up.

When she reached Luke's Diner she was all angry at herself as she saw how packed the place was. This diner sure was a meeting and eating point of the Stars Hollow citizens and she didn't want to accept that she had to wait for her so much needed cup of coffee. So she stretched her shirt and walked into the diner. Soon she spotted the owner. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap and one ugly lumberjack shirt, walking from desk to desk and when he wanted to take an order from a customer Lorelai just bared his way and said with a commanding voice:

_You have no idea how badly I need a cup of coffee so be my hero and serve me one, please!"_

He looked at her in disbelief and answered:

_Wait for your turn, Miss."_

Lorelai couldn't believe what he just said. She needed a cup of coffee so badly and he just turned around serving customers that didn't look half that desperate like she felt?

_No, no, no, you don't understand. I really, really need that cup of coffee now, you know. Otherwise you will kill me. Or you will have the state police here soon, because I can get really angry if I don't get my coffee."_

Being annoying always helped her to get what she wanted but this man seemed to be different. He just ignored her. Lorelai couldn't believe it. He even asked the next customer what he could serve him. Lorelai interrupted him and asked the customer:

_Excuse me, sir. Are you really that hungry?"_

It just happened to be Taylor whom she addressed and all he did was raising his eyebrows in disbelief. But that of course didn't put Lorelai of her stride.

_I see you are. But can't you just order an additional cup of coffee for me, please?"_

Luke looked into her face and was startled for a second. This woman had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. But her behaviour was beyond description so he turned to Taylor and said:

_Ignore this crazy lady, Taylor. I will get you the usual."_

Then he turned away and went to the next table. Lorelai admired that he didn't gave in but this way he was an even greater challenge. She would get her coffee and he wouldn't be able to prevent it.

_Please, I just want one small cup of coffee. The other people know you and they will understand that there was a woman in desperate need of some help. But I don't know you and you will win a new daily customer if you are nice to me."_

_I am quite sure, Miss, that I will not regret it that I didn't win you as a customer. You are being annoying from the minute you walked in here. Just sit down, shut up and I will get to you when I will get to you."_

Luke didn't usually get so clear so fast but this woman head nerves to interrupt him like he had never experienced before. Lorelai thought about what he just said to her but decided not to give in so easily and started a new strategy:

_What is your birthday, Mister Diner-owner-of-the-month?"_

_That's none of your business, Lady."_

_Just tell me, it won't hurt you. I just want to now the date."_

_I don't know why I am even talking to you, just stop talking and let me do my work."_

_Why, it's starting to be fun to entertain the whole place. People seem to enjoy it. What about you, Taylor? Do you like the show? I bet no one in years has challenged you like that, Mister hardware store owner!"_

_Just stop talking!"_

_Only, if you tell me your birthday."_

_Leave me alone. I won't tell you my birthday."_

_Why? Is it a secret? I love revealing secrets? And I bet everyone in here already knows it anyways."_

She shot him a bright and triumphant smile and Luke finally gave up. He had the very convincing feeling that this woman wouldn't stop talking until he gave her the date of his birthday. So he did waiting what the outcome of him telling this information would be and she didn't disappoint him. Lorelai grabbed another customer's newspaper, opened the horoscope page and wrote something down. Than she tore it out of the newspaper and handed it to him.

In the meantime all of the others were watching this scene and were wondering what she had written down. But Luke's reaction then was very unexpected and very unusual for him. He smiled at her, went behind the counter, grabbed a cup and filled some coffee in. Lorelai waited for what felt like hours to get this coffee and hoped that it would be as good as announced by Babette earlier. She didn't get disappointed.

_This really is a great cup of coffee, Mister. I even forgive you your rude behaviour. That's how much I love your coffee. Hold on to this horoscope. Put it in your wallet, one day it'll bring you luck."_

Luke didn't know what to say and thought: 'She forgives me my rude behaviour?' He shook his head but automatically put the piece of paper in his wallet.

_So what is your name, my coffee god?"_

Luke thought about not answering for one second but looking into her face told him that she could stand endless discussions about birthdays and names. So he sighed and answered:

_I am Luke."_

She shook his hand:

_Well, my name is Lorelai Gilmore. I am new to this town but I guess I found the place that I visit daily from now on."_

She gave him a bright smile and then turned back to her coffee that she drank with great pleasure.

_I have to tell you I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

The sarcastic tone of his voice was very obvious but Lorelai Gilmore wouldn't be Lorelai Gilmore if she hadn't the final say:

_I bet you do. And because of your enthusiasm I will bring my daughter with me and I have to tell you that she likes coffee as much as I do."_

And before Luke could even think of a proper answer she gave him a dollar and rushed out of the diner. This was the first time Luke had the chance to lay an eye on Lorelai Gilmore. And with her appearance she soon was the one thing Stars Hollow citizens talked about. For sure, she was quite a noticeable person. And she could deal with Luke which made her even more interesting.

When Lorelai turned back home she was in a great mood and as she saw Rory talking to Lane on the porch she hugged her girl and said with an excited voice.

_Rory, we are really home now. I found the worlds best coffee and entertainment today."_

_Oh no Mom, you look too happy. What have you done?"_

_Nothing, Rory. I just found out the hardware store is a diner and the owner is a challenge for me." _

Lorelai said this as innocently as she could but Rory didn't believe her.

_Mom, I hope you've been nice. I don't want you to scare the people off."_

_Hon, you don't have to fear anything. Mommy was good. She got herself and her little baby a dinner invitation for tonight and found them great coffee. Tell mommy you are pround of her."_

The two girls giggled and together with Lorelai they went into the house. Lorelai had a good feeling. Mowing here felt even more like the right decision now and she suddenly had the strong feeling that she never wanted to move away.


End file.
